1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an engine control apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
There is known the so-called idle stop control in which a vehicle engine in an idle state is automatically stopped when predetermined stop conditions are satisfied, and the engine is automatically restarted when predetermined start conditions are satisfied thereafter, as described in Japanese Patent Applicant Laid-open No. 2008-25590, for example. This patent document describes that when an engine of a vehicle is automatically restarted after being automatically stopped by the idle stop control, the engine is inhibited from being automatically stopped until the vehicle speed exceeds a predetermined speed. This makes it possible to prevent frequent starts and stops of the engine when the vehicle is caught in a traffic jam.
However, there may occur a case where the vehicle driver wishes to stop the engine before the vehicle reaches the predetermined speed. In such a case, since the idle stop control does not work until the vehicle reaches exceeds predetermined speed, it is not possible to receive the full benefit of the idle stop control, such as reduction of fuel consumption.